


Orientalisme

by Dilly



Series: Grindeldore [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Nerdiness, Teen Years
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald se sont rencontrés... PoV Aberforth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientalisme

 

Ça y'est, il avait encore mis sa musique arabe à fond. Il se croyait seul dans cette maison, ma parole ? Quant à sa chambre, ce n'était plus une chambre de jeune sorcier normale, c'était un souk, tapissé de tentures, avec des lanternes en fer forgé et des houkas.

Car depuis que son intello de frère était revenu de Marrakech où il avait été convié à l'un de ces rassemblements de grosses-têtes-imbues-de-leur-science, c'était jour et nuit que lui et sa soeur devaient subir l'encens et les chansons à tambourins. Voyez-vous, Albus en rentrant de son voyage avait déclaré avoir « enfin trouvé son identité ». « Ah bon, t'es arabe ? », avait répondu Aberforth. Le rouquin ne parlait peut-être pas de cela, Aberforth avait ses soupçons, mais il était à deux doigts de bâtir un minaret dans le jardin, ce qui risquait de ne pas plaire à la commune.

A dire vrai, son frère se laissait parfois si vite emporter par les premières lubies venues qu'Aberforth se demandait souvent comment tant de gens le déclaraient si intelligent. Lui-même, il lui arrivait de le trouver stupide, et borné dans son monde, et il avait alors juste envie de lui secouer la tête pour que la lumière se fasse enfin à l'intérieur.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas demain la veille, et c'était encore à lui de penser à faire la vaisselle, tandis que son frère se consacrait à de plus hautes aspirations.

Quand on frappa à la porte, il avait d'ailleurs les deux mains dans l'eau.

« Entrez ! »

C'était un visiteur pour Albus, encapuchonné.

« Quelle musique ! », s'exclama l'arrivant. « Voilà qui est pittoresque. »

Il y avait un jeu entre Aberforth et Arianna. Ils s'entre-regardaient dès que l'un de ceux-ci prononçait le premier mot qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et pouffaient de rire dès que le mot « métaphysique » sortait de la bouche d'Albus ou de l'un de ses visiteurs (ce qui arrivait toujours pendant la première heure).

« C'est mon frère. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis l'un de vos voisins pour les vacances. Mon nom est Gellert Grindelwald. J'ai entendu dire que le célèbre Albus Dumbledore était ici ? »

Un boche... Il en avait l'accent et le nom.

« C'est le cas. Je vais l'appeler. »

« Albus ! Un visiteur pour toi ! »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Aberforth précisa : « Il ne m'entend pas à cause de la musique. »

Il y avait une corde aux pieds de l'escalier ; il la tira.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un adolescent avec un chapeau à grelot sur la tête, de grosses lunettes et une djellaba descendait les escalier d'un pas guilleret, dansant presque sous la musique. Et ce fut au moment précis où il franchit la dernière marche, faisant face à son visiteur décapuchonné, que la chanson atteignit son acmé, ce moment de passage au mineur où le chant de l'homme se fait soudain triste et nostalgique.

_Je me souviens de ta peau de sable  
Et du henné doré dans tes cheveux_

Aberforth n'aurait vu là qu'un blond au nez trop court, avec trop de pommettes et de yeux en amandes à son goût. Mais Albus ne bougeait plus, comme sonné.

« Le célèbre Albus Dumbledore je présume ? », demanda l'adolescent avec un séduisant accent autrichien. « Ma parole, vous semblez en proie à un brutal trouble métaphysique. »

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en décembre 2009.


End file.
